Buneary's Quest for Love
by scarcrow151
Summary: Buneary decides it's time once and for all to see if Pikachu likes her or not. However, things go haywire between Pachirisu's shenanigans, a battle with Sceptile and trying desperately to evolve that she finds she may be a bit in over her head. PIKA/BUN


HELLO EVERYBODYYYYYYY AND WELCOME FOR MY NEWEST FIIIIIIIIIC.

Even though I had like 3 other fics I wanted to write, this one came to me when I was out delivering pizza. XD

It's going to be a small multi chap, probably not updated as much as Miracles. Or more. Who knows. Definitely a different take from my guns everywhere, death and destruction super serious fics I normally write. XD

So without further ado, shall we begin?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pidgeys chirped through the air as everyone was having fun at Professor Oaks lab. It's been a week since Ash's defeat to Tobias and they had all come back to Pallet Town to rest up. Dawn had joined since she was off to Johto and it was a bit on the way. While her and Ash were hanging out inside the lab, she let her Pokémon play with his.

Buizel and Squirtle were having a battle the two were taking a bit too seriously.

Piplup and Totodile were playing a game of Marco Polo in the pond, the penguin growing frustrated as the latter wasn't understanding the rules.

And Pachirisu was talking with Ash's Quilava by the pond, thinking he was her teammate, who just sat with a deadpanned expression as the hyperactive squirrel prattled on about a contest the two supposedly took part in.

Our story takes us to a group of three friends who sat together currently; Buneary, Togekiss and Bayleef, the latter two watching the rabbit stare at something in particular.

Bayleef gave Togekiss a nudge. "Is she okay?" She asked.

Togekiss nodded. "Yes, the dear usually stares off at Pikachu for periods of time." She replied, munching on a berry. Upon meeting the rabbit, it didn't take Bayleef long to deduce Buneary was head over heels for Pikachu.

Bayleef sweatdropped. "And they called me crazy for my obsession with Ash." She said simply.

Togekiss gave her a look.

"What?" Bayleef asked cocking her head.

"You...had a crush….on Ash?" Togekiss asked, bewildered.

"Well, yeah. He was so nice to me when we met, so brave and so….." As she rattled on about the trainer, Togekiss looked over to Buneary, who had a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong dear?"

Buneary sighed sadly. "It's not fair, Togekiss. Why can't I have the courage to just go for it?" She asked, her body slumped dejectedly. Togekiss looked over at said mouse, who was currently munching on a Pecha Berry, resting on top of Snorlax's head. The two seemed to be happily enjoying their conversation, obviously knowing each other a long time.

Bayleef, snapped from her trance, gave her a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard, girl. You don't want to ruin your friendship with him, right?" Buneary nodded.

"But if you ask him and he does have feelings, you could be so much happier!" Togekiss objected.

Buneary stared at her like she grew two heads. "I can't do that, Toge! He'd laugh at me or be weirded out! Unless he's weirded out by me already. Oh no, Toge, what if he thinks I'm weird!" She asked, shaking the bigger pokemon.

Bayleef slapped Buneary with her leaf. "Get yourself together." She told her.

Buneary rubbed her face sheepishly, apologizing. "Sorry…..I just wish there was some way to know what he thinks of me."

"Well why don't you just have one of us ask him how feels about you?" Bayleef asked.

"That's a great idea!" Togekiss praised the grass type.

Buneary, though, looked uncertain. "I don't know, seems kind of random. Plus, what if he secretly thinks I'm weird." She said quietly.

Togekiss put a wing on her shoulder. "Then at least you know you tried." She comforted her.

"That's comforting." Buneary mumbled sarcastically.

Bayleef spoke up. "Have someone he wouldn't expect, a girl obviously, and see what he says."

Buneary turned to Pachirisu, thinking about what to do. The squirrel was currently annoying Ash's Quilava to no end.

"I'm telling you I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He groaned.

Pachirisu dropped her ears. "C'mon, Quilly, what about our super cool combo Dawn's been practicing? You're telling me you don't have a clue?"

"No cause I'm not Dawn's Quilava!"

Pachirisu paid no attention and went to jump on Quilava's back. "Here, let's try it! Maybe then you'll remember!" As she went to jump, however, Quilava lost his balance and fell into the pond.

Pachirisu put her paws to her face. "Oh Arceus, I killed him!" She sobbed.

Dawn's Quilava ran up from behind, hearing the commotion. "What happened?" He asked, worried.

Buneary swore she saw Pachirisu's heart leave her chest, and every Pokemon at the lab watched as the squirrel took off at a speed that could beat a Zapdos, shrieking "zombie" over and over again.

Ash's Quilava emerged from the water, a very annoyed look on his face. "When did you guys say you were leaving again?" He asked the other Quilava.

Buneary looked away, shaking her head. "That crazy squirrel." She muttered, not bothering to check on her friend that was probably going through heart trauma.

Bayleef chuckled. "I'll just go ask." She said simply, standing.

Buneary yelped and grabbed Bayleef's leg. "Wait please, don't embarrass me." She whimpered, deciding this may be a bad idea.

Bayleef shrugged her off. "I'm not going to, I promise. I'll say that I met you and ask what he thinks of you. Simple as that." She said simply. Buneary,with an unsure feeling, slowly let go of Bayleef's leg.

With a smug look, Bayleef walked off while Buneary felt a pressure grip her chest, tightening and tightening.

Togekiss patted her back. "I'm sure it will be fine." She assured her.

Buneary swallowed nervously, blushing hard. What have I gotten myself into…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So there's the first chapter, these are all probably going to be short chapters, maybe this could've been a oneshot, but I don't know. XD

Leave a Fav or Review, let me know what y'all thought and if I should continue this and I will see you all next time!


End file.
